


Primordial Correspondence

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Correspondence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Fluff, Letters, Other, big sis Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of letters between Amara & Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My Darling Sister,

I made this world filled with contradictions. Good and bad. Sin and virtue. I made this world be filled with lines and squares, separating things, keeping things clean. 

I tried sister to do us justice. I tried to create humanity in _our_ image. To make them perfect and virtuous. However, I cannot separate everything. 

I have come to learn that there are shades of gray in my world. That there is somethings that can exist side by side. That gray is not necessarily bad. That even the grayest individual has the capacity for the light and good.

In many ways this world is like us. Though I tried my best to make it anything but. However, like us it is flawed. It is chaotic and it is perfect.

To me it is a reminder of Before, when we were so close that we were one. That even on its darkest days that this place was almost worth losing you.

\- C


	2. Chapter 2

My Darling Little Brother,

Do I detect a note of regret? Yes I have noticed the contradictions. Believe me they're very evident in this world. I love it so far, the very little I've seen. Yet, I don't see it as almost worth locking me away. 

Yes we had our differences. But you can't presume to think I'd agree with that ridiculous notion did you? I do have _some_ level of anger over what you've done.

While I'm glad you're finally seeing that your world is indeed flawed. I'd like to further point out that without you, your creation has suffered. You who spent so much time and energy locking away your own kin, abandoned the one thing to show for it.

And as for your observation of grayness and light. You would do well to remember that light is not always good. That it can scorch and burn even in small doses. Sometimes you don't need the light to witness everything, sometimes it is better to stay in the shadows.

But I digress. Coming back to the subject at hand, I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed. You who sought to lock me away for a petty jealousy couldn't even handle the task you fought for. I find the irony very satisfying.

Are you finally seeing brother why your world was doomed to fail? Are you finally coming to see that bliss is better than needless pain?

\- A


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sister,

Maybe my earlier tone confused you. While I regret locking you away, I don't see it as something not worth fulfilling my dream over. I love you, but I needed to do this. You understand don't you the need to achieve, to unlock your full potential? I knew you'd get it.

It isn't my problem what happens to my world. I have stopped interfering after I cast my star into hell. (Thanks for that little surprise by the way, was so glad to see that). Wether this world thrives or burns is up to its inhabitants. They have been given free will, I intended them to use it.

I honestly don't care wether my decision brought you happiness or disappointment. Your opinion on _my_ actions don't warrant much thought from me.

That being said I hope you will forgive me. It did hurt to lock you away. We were always so close. I miss that. I really do. Will you forgive me sissy?

\- C

P.S. _Pain is worth something in my world. It propels you or saves you. It pushes you to achieve and holds you back from hurting yourself. The world you propose with meaningless bliss is not sustainable. What would people do if they have nothing to want for?_


	4. Chapter 4

Brother,

Why should people want for anything? Why is perpetual bliss such a hard concept for you to grasp?

Careful with your tone brother. I have been lenient in your actions toward me. However, I will not allow you to blatantly disrespect me, especially when it was you who reached out.

My opinion shouldn't concern you, I agree. Yet, shouldn't you have a little pride in your creation? Enough to keep it from the obvious implosion it's heading toward?

Coming back to your utter ignorance of a perfect world. what you world has is suffering, a life spent in endless suffering. With death leading to lasting peace. My propistion is let them start in peace. Let them still live their life, only without the pain. If they are not in pain, they can see beyond their own circumstances and perhaps better their world — _your_ creation.

After everything you said you had the gall to ask me for forgiveness? You who in the same page said I should understand your petty insecurities, and then turning around and said you love me, and missed me? How dare you? How dare you think you can guilt me into a decision?

I will leave you with this: I love you. However, it might be few thousand eons before I even start to consider forgiving you for your folly.

\- A

P.S. _I'm glad you liked my little surprise. I warned you. I told you that there needed to be balance, that locking me away wouldn't help your endevour. It is not my problem if you chose to be so stubborn._


	5. Chapter 5

Sister.

So now I'm stubborn am I? Like you would know. You have no experience with being a God. I had a vision and I strove to achieve it.

If people are content and at peace in your world why would they try to better the world around them? You contradict yourself dear sister.

And I am sorry for my tone. You are right, I was out of line. It won't happen again, not intentionally anyway.

I don't know how many other ways to say this, I don't care what happens! Not for this world, not to its inhabitants. I don't care. If it is indeed on the fast track to imploding, all the better, I will finally have some quiet. They're noisy aren't they, humanity?

As for my gall. Don't make me laugh. I don't have any, I am only this brave on paper. Before I had my angels, now I fear even they won't stand with me. What is stopping you from taking it sister?

I honestly don't know why we are dancing around this. Why haven't you beaten me into the metaphysical ground and taken my creation from me? It's not like I'm doing anything with it.

Your world is too idealistic sister. I wanted that once, back when I created the garden and the first progenitors of the human race. Back then I too thought it could be all paradise all the time. Then the mark acted, and it all went away, becoming a wishful fantasy.

Perhaps I wrote it to act like that. Perhaps it was you sister? Did you pick up on my longing? Did you pick up on my yearning to show you what we could have had, had we got along, had I not been childish in thinking to lock you away would solve my problems?

It seemed I forgot the first rule you taught me, everything no matter how small needs to have an opposite to exist.

\- C


	6. Chapter 6

Brother,

I never said, that I would make the world perfect and peaceful. I only said I would take away the pain. Anger, bloodlust, war would still exist. They will strive to save the peace. To keep the scale fixed at tranquility. An oasis can exist in chaos, who ever said it should not?

Don't pretend to be surprised about being called stubborn brother. You know you are. It's a quality that is equal parts endearing and infuriating. 

Thank you for your apology. I accept it. I look forward to pointing out your unintentional lapse in judgment. 

Humanity is noisy yes. But then your world as a whole is, it's not exclusively them. Your angels buzz with energy and the leviathans claw and scream for release. Even if you have lost interest in this world, you have an obligation to let it last as long as possible. It is your first creation brother, it needs a guiding hand. 

I will not allow you to deem yourself as cowardly. You _are_ brave. If you were not, you would not have dreamed up creation, would not have created your angels, and led a war against me. Your bravery is something I admire. Don't belittle yourself, not to me.

Now I find the notion that your angels won't stand with you, ridiculous. As I remember it, Lucifer was your champion and Michael worshiped you. Perhaps he was your first disciple? As for Raphael and Gabriel, I know they love you. I know they miss you. If they are angry let them be, but don't lose hope in them. Give them some credit brother, you abandoned them. What did you think would happen? I can't believe you put me in a position to defend your angels. 

Now, if I were to beat you, it would be into the _actual_ ground. Your right though, nothing is stopping me from taking your world from you. And if that was what I was after I would have taken it by now. But here's a secret brother, it is not what I am after. I want you back, I want us to be a family again. I want you to pay, believe me I do. But I would never destroy your creation to do it. Unlike you I have some level of self-restraint. 

As for me lacking experience at being a Goddess. It is a low concern. I have no qualms about asking you for pointers. I'll pick it up quickly. In the mean time, you could teach me something for once.

Now on the infamous mark, need I remind you it was you who gave Lucifer the mark? I had no hand in that. Perhaps it was do to your writing that all came to pass. Or perhaps I did indeed feel your yearning, perhaps I took upon myself to destroy what you spent so long perfecting. And can you really blame me brother? All I knew was anger, I was angry that you tricked me, that I let you lock me away, that I underestimated your determination to succeed. I will not apologize for that. I know I was justified in that. All I will say was that everything that came after, was not my conscious decision.

It is refreshing to hear that you finally see your act as not something to be proud of. I am glad you are finally understanding that there needs to be balance. 

\- A


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest Sister,

Thank you sister for your kind words. They made me smile and gave me hope. Would you like to call a truce?

I don't want it fight you. I don't have the energy nor the slightest inclination.

Perhaps I could show you the basics of creation? How to manipulate atoms and energy?

\- C


	8. Chapter 8

Dearest Brother,

I will accept your truce on the condition that you come back and take an active role in your creation. Heal your angels and your fractured human factions. 

I already know how to manipulate atoms and energy. I am more interested in how you came up with this. With trees, water, stars, and of course humans. My "training" can come later. We have the rest of infinity to teach other. Right now I want to understand the world I am seeing. I want to know this Death I've heard so much about, and how he could go about reaping my baby brother.

\- A


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Sister,

Very well. I will come back to my creation. I will heal them and save humanity from self-extermination. I would like you also to help me. I only know so much. Will you help me sister?

If you really want to hear my inner ramblings on how I went from a conceptual thought to a concrete object, very well. It's not that interesting, but alright. 

You didn't miss much with respects to Death. He was quiet, observant, and only cared for maintaining The Natural Order — I'll explain what that is later, it's not very important at the moment. Suffice to say he was alright. 

I just started that rumor and as time went on he came to believe it. I have no idea why I created the rumor to begin with. Maybe I wanted my angels to see that even I was not immune to death? You needn't worry sister, he's gone now. Dean killed him, how he did this is beyond me. It shouldn't be possible, but I digress. 

See you soon.

Love,  
\- C


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Brother,

I wholeheartedly accept your terms. I will help your creation. Perhaps it will be better to call it _our_ creation now, yes?

What have I told you about self-deprecation? I would like to hear about your thought process. Perhaps it will give me inspiration to create something of my own.

I am glad this Death character is no more, I will have no parasite go around claiming to be able to reap my baby brother, no matter how false his claims may be. It gives one ideas. If he could be killed then he was never much of anything in my opinion.

I look forward to understanding this The Natural Order as well. 

See you soon.

Love,  
\- A


End file.
